


劳尔大小姐想和我谈恋爱

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [124]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 是古劳  卡配罗黑帮老大吴和人民警察14的后续，#论反派带恋爱脑是一种什么体验
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	劳尔大小姐想和我谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 前作见《Love Lies》（相同设定独立故事，并不影响阅读）

“还没有动静吗？时间已经到了。”

“情报有偏差，再等一等吧。先生都没有急，你急什么。”

Cris暼了一眼坐在桌子对面的Raul，心中微微有些发虚。他以前听过一个笑话，帮派里的小弟犯了错，战战兢兢地等老大回来处罚，结果老大什么话也没说，脱了一只鞋就上楼睡觉了，于是小弟一晚没睡，就忐忑地等着第二只鞋。

当然，Cris并没有犯错，也没有诽谤Raul睡觉不脱鞋的意思。他只是觉得Raul太奇怪了——在这间小酒馆蹲点的两个小时里，他不仅一句话没说，连一杯酒都没有喝。

Cris不认为酒后做任务是什么好习惯，但本着“来都来了”的心态，他和Kaka一人点了一杯啤酒，坐在沙发上聊天。这次任务说难其实也不难，他们得到的情报很详细，安插在Atlético的眼线告诉他们，Atlético会在几时几刻抢劫一列火车，他们只需要在这里等Atlético引爆炸弹，再冲出去截胡就行。

可就是这样简单的计划，Raul却提出亲自参与，同他们一起来到蹲点的酒馆，往那一坐，就仿佛进入了另一个次元，不知道在思考什么。

Cris在脑中把计划前前后后想了一边，丝毫没有发现问题。唯一的问题就是情报里并没有提到货物具体是什么，但是既然是Raul亲自出马，想必非常重要。

黄金白银？巨额现钞？秘密军火？好奇心重的Cris想破了脑袋也猜不出来，又不敢问，万一大哥丢下来的不是鞋，而是刀子怎么办？

“你说Atlético为什么要抢这趟列车啊？那里面到底装了什么？”

“不知道，”Kaka借着酒杯的阻挡，小声说：“你可以去问问他......”

Cris摆手说不了不了，少说多听，这是他加入RM学到的第一条真理。

Kaka抿了一口红酒，抬眼瞄着Raul，试图从他的神色上揣摩出一丝端倪来。其实他也隐隐感到不安，Raul的表情非常严肃，好像预见了什么严重的事情.......

两个年轻人一边掐表，一边咬耳朵，感觉不是在抢劫，而是在谈恋爱。Raul沉默地看着他们俩无名指上闪闪发亮的戒指，脸色更加阴沉了。

Raul到底在想什么？

他在想：我好他妈酸。

Raul Gonzalez，马德里最大黑帮RM的老大，曾经的恨嫁狂魔，如今已经实现了夙愿，虽然对方是个小警察，但不妨碍他把人绑进教堂。结婚快一年了，他秀遍了所有能秀的地方，可能全马德里搞黑色的人都见过他的婚戒了，崇拜他的人在背后叫他“指环王”，Raul得知后兴奋了好一阵子。

俗话说，秀恩爱，分得快。Raul一开始是不信的，Guti不可能、也不敢和他分手，可时间一长，这段先上车再买票的婚姻就出了问题。Guti与他的性格、行事方式完全不同，比如他完全不明白Raul为什么非要把内裤和袜子分开洗的，在他眼里，洗衣机可以解决一切。

“这不是一回事！”

“资产阶级是不会理解我们小警察每天工作有多忙多累的，你要有闲工夫就帮我一起洗了吧。”

Raul的手显然不是用来洗脏袜子的，所以他们理所当然地发生了争执。

虽然没有争执的婚姻是不完美的，但是Raul和Guti之间的争执未免太多了一些，三天一大吵，两天一小吵，没事还要拌个嘴。

唯一令人欣慰的是，他们的床上生活依然和谐。Guti穿衣服帅，不穿衣服更帅，Raul每每被帅的孩子都飞出来了，而Guti也承认Raul技术了得，他分分钟社保。因此无论两人吵得好像下一秒就要去民政局离婚似的，也能从骂骂咧咧地脱裤子开干。

“这床单上是不是你昨天洒上去的咖啡？”Raul回头怒视着Guti，压根不在乎他的裤子已经脱了一半。

“做爱的时候不要说扫兴的话.......嗷！放手啊！”

Raul揪着他的头发把他摁向那团污渍：“你他妈自己看看！”

Guti嘴里骂了一句脏话，然后一巴掌拍在Raul的屁股上。

和谐的性生活，Raul想着，这大概是他最满意的地方了。冲着这一点，其他的问题，那都是小问题。

但Guti觉得：问题很大。每次争吵都以”你有多骚床上见招”结束，这样下去他迟早会被掏空的。在精神不振和退一步海阔天空之间，Guti选择了后者。

于是Raul逐渐发现，Guti不再和他吵架了。即使他依旧会忘记内裤袜子分开洗，即使他依旧把咖啡洒在床单上，即使Raul依旧挑这些毛病，他也没有不耐烦了，只剩下Raul一个人的抱怨声。

“这太可怕了！”

Raul忽然一拳砸在餐桌上，把Cris和Kaka吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”Cris小心翼翼地问，Raul双手撑在桌面上，眉头紧锁，目光灼灼：“你们俩为什么不吵架？”

“我们为什么要吵架.....”

“会有情侣不吵架吗？”

Cris懵了，这都哪跟哪啊，突然问这种问题，他们不是在紧张地盯梢中吗？

“呃，虽然不知道您在说什么，”还是Kaka反应快，“但是我们谈恋爱的时候会吵架，结婚了就很少吵了。”

Raul露出了恍然大悟的表情。

原来如此，他和Guti根本没有经历过谈恋爱这个阶段，这些争执当然就留到了婚后了。也难怪，闪婚的时候没考虑这么多，光顾着馋Guti的脸了.......

“除了吵架，谈恋爱还会干嘛？”

Kaka本能地接话：“唔，就是约会啊，吃饭，看球赛，买礼物之类的。”

“买礼物？是什么礼物呢？”

“这要看对方喜欢什么吧，比如Cris就喜欢......”

Cris眼珠子都要掉出来了，他猛喝了一大口醒酒饮料，说道：“不要再讨论我喜欢什么了！我们是马德里姐妹聚会吗？”

Raul刚想解释，外面便传来一阵爆炸声。冲击波波及到酒馆，把桌上的酒杯震到了地上。顿时间酒馆一片混乱，刚刚还在莫名其妙冒粉色泡泡的Raul立刻起身，大步走向门口，Kaka也拿着武器跟了上去。Cris追了几步，又跑回来对着醒酒饮料吨吨吨灌了好几口。

Atlético方面果然如情报所说的那样，一共派了十一人来抢劫火车。对于RM来说，这些人都是老熟人了，Raul没打算下死手，只是嘱咐打晕他们就行。

这让Kaka犯了难，他的作风向来凶狠，力道控制不好很容易打死人。Cris挽起袖子，摆了一个炫酷的Pose，说道：“亲爱的，你休息吧，轮到我表演了！”

Kaka：“......“脑壳疼。

然而Cris强烈的表现欲还是没有得到发挥，Raul一反常态的先鸣了枪，他虽不擅长搏斗，但枪法精准，瞬间解决了离得最近的几个目标，双手撑在栏杆上，轻巧地越了过去。Cris心领神会，直接踹倒了栏杆，顺带踢翻了一个敌人。

又搞这些出其不意的东西，Kaka在内心无力扶额，每次Cris在前面打的酣畅淋漓，都要他在身后擦屁股，再加上Raul偶尔的任性，他觉得自己可以去做后勤了。

既然不需要自己动手，Kaka便优哉游哉地靠在一边看戏了。看着看着，他逐渐发现了一丝不对劲。Raul今天.....好像特别着急。以往的Raul在打架的时候，也是非常灵动的，动作飘逸，姿势优雅，说好听点叫有风度，说难听点叫偶像包袱。但今天的Raul忽然忘了他的偶像包袱，出拳一下比一下狠，好像对方是Guti的前任似的。

Kaka心中一凛，看来列车里的东西很特殊，足以让Raul心急到这个程度。

Raul的最后一拳打在对方头目的下巴上，随着骨头裂开的声音，对方徐徐倒地。Raul踩上他的脖子，脚尖对着他红肿的下巴，居高临下地问道：“车厢里的货物是什么？”

那人满嘴鲜血，翻着白眼就晕了。Raul没有办法，指挥Cris把晕厥的人绑起来搬到已经废弃的火车上去。

Kaka敲了敲硬邦邦的箱子，说：“箱子上锁了，密码是什么啊？”

Raul扭头回答道：“我不知道啊？”

巴西人头顶飘出了巨大的问号：“您不知道？！”

“我应该知道吗？”Raul奇怪地看着他：“情报里也没说啊？”

“那、那这个怎么办？”

“当然是带回去交给专业的了，”Raul报了几个名字，说：“我记得他们很擅长破解这种密码锁吧？”

看他那副理所应当的样子，再想到他和Cris猜了好久，Kaka感觉一口气没提上来，所以到底为什么那么着急啊？

Raul挠了挠卷发，不好意思地笑笑：“因为我想快点回去买礼物。”

Cris：我就知道。

Kaka：早该想到的。

远在马德里警局办公室里的Guti连打了四个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻尖，嘀咕道：“肯定是Raul又在骂我了。”

俩人原本以为Raul很重视那箱货物，谁知道他看都不看，回来就丢给了技术人员，自己洗澡换衣服，美滋滋地准备去约会了。

“我决定了，我要谈恋爱。”

“您脑子出问题了，”Kaka精准点评：“容我提醒一句，你们已经结婚一年了。”

“是啊，可是我感觉他已经腻了.....是不是有个词叫什么，几年之痒来着？”

Kaka一边想着没文化真可怕，一边回答：“七年，还早得很吧。”

Raul在穿衣镜前抹发胶——虽然没有什么用，但聊胜于无。他用眼神询问Kaka关于西装的意见，在得到肯定的点头后满意地笑了。

“你刚加入RM的时候，我就教过你吧，”黑帮老大拍着巴西人的肩膀，说道：“我们要未雨绸缪啊。”

Kaka表示，第一次碰到为了离婚未雨绸缪的人。

Raul走后，Kaka特意给Guti打了一个电话，告诉他Raul晚上要请他吃饭，最好别加班。

Guti一头雾水：“他没有跟我说啊？还有为什么是你来通知我啊？”

别酸了，你们两个真是一个比一个幼稚。Kaka无语：“他说要给你惊喜。”

“别是惊吓吧，他上次说给我惊喜，是剁了在单位算计我的同事的手，还把手指头带回来给我看，我吓得差点尿裤子。”

听起来像是Raul会做的事，Kaka心想，捧着电话走到窗边，恰好看见Raul的车子欢快地驶出停车场，叹气道：“我们也没有办法，不满的话，你就跟他离婚。”

“我又没说不满.....”Guti讪讪地说，他怕今天离婚，明天自己就变成装在盒子里的小手指了。

挂了电话，Guti便开始收拾东西，还没到下班的点却摆出了一副随时准备跑路的姿态。同事询问起来，他只说要约会。

“哦！是那个你之前说过的厨师吗？”

Guti淡定地说：“是的。”

“你们俩....进展到哪一步了？”

望着同事八卦的神色，Guti微微一笑，颇具炫耀之味：“结婚了。”

Guti从来没吃过这么奇怪的晚餐。

倒不是说食物味道不够好——他的味蕾在受到Raul的亲手摧残后已经无坚不摧了——也不是气氛不到位，而是Raul真的太反常了。

并不是胡言乱语的那种反常，相反，Raul全程温柔体贴，对着Guti嘘寒问暖，举手投足间都尽显绅士风度。

他点了两个人的餐，自己却不吃，就托着下巴含情脉脉地盯着Guti，把金发男人弄得心惊肉跳，以为自己犯了什么错，Raul要离婚，或者要杀了他。

Guti指着Raul盘子里的牛排，硬着头皮问：“你怎么不吃啊？”

“我不饿，你吃吧。”黑帮老大的声音可以说的上是娇滴滴了，Guti怀疑他嗓子有问题。或者，他哪里都有问题。他们结婚一年，哪次吃饭不是抢着吃？

“你生病了？”

“没有啊，我就是胃口比较小嘛。”

“我怎么记得你上次约会吃了三大盘海鲜饭.....”

Raul拿起红酒杯，优雅地抿了一口，哐地放回桌上，整张桌子抖了两抖。

他仍旧笑眯眯的，说道：“那都过去了，亲爱的，我们现在是在谈恋爱啊。”

Guti一时间不知道Raul在说什么，谈恋爱？谈什么恋爱，他们不是已经结婚了？Raul上哪学的奇怪的花招，他是被Cris忽悠了吗？

然而，再仔细想了想Raul刚刚的怪异举动，以及他脸上隐约的羞涩，Guti恍然大悟：Raul可能学的不是奇怪的花招，而是奇怪的恋爱宝典。

Guti满脑子都是如何给Raul解释恋爱不是这么谈的，他们也不必走这个程序。可Raul显然正沉浸在补票的幻想里，努力扮演着一位完美的男友。

“味道真不错，你尝一口？”

看着伸到自己眼前的叉子上的火腿肉，Guti咽了一口口水，感觉如果自己不吃下去，Raul这一叉子就会插进他的肚子里。Guti被迫照做，张嘴吃掉了那片火腿。

Raul收回手，笑意盈盈地和他对视着，但Guti怀疑他脑内应该都是肥皂剧里的画面了，什么男女主在投喂之后相视一笑，气氛暧昧的。

可惜的是，这里没有恋人未满的男女主，只有老夫老妻。在Raul第N次搬出电视剧里的那一套后，Guti终于忍不住了。

“Raul，我不是小孩子，不需要你喂饭，也不需要你切菜给我，更不需要你替我擦嘴。说实话，你力气好大，嘴皮都要被你擦破了。”

Raul听完，问道：“你不喜欢这样？”

“是的，我们两个不合适.....”

“你的意思是，我们不合适？”

Guti愣了一下，看见Raul已经握紧了手中的刀叉，随时准备起来将他割喉。他慌忙解释：“不是，我是指这种腻歪情侣相处模式啊，你明白吗？”

他说的也不是全无道理，能在两小时内看对眼，两周内闪婚的人，用不着走恋爱吵架分手复合的俗套戏码了，只要每天往脸上写上四个大字：“命中注定”就行。

Raul叹着气放下了刀叉，闷闷不乐地说：“好吧，我原本还学了好多谈恋爱的套路的，比如一起穿情侣衫去球场看球赛之类的。”

Guti心想谁看球赛不穿球衣啊？

“为什么突然想起这个？”

“Cris说这是两个人在一起的必备流程。”Raul胡扯了一句，他不好意思说是担心Guti和他的七年之痒提前到来。

就这样，Cris达成了人在家中坐，锅从天上来的成就。Guti背后骂了他几句，又向Raul解释道：“这是因人而异的事情啦，他们年轻人才搞暧昧，我们成年人都直接搞黄色。”

到目前为止，Guti还算有耐心，鉴于Raul为壮大黑色事业而忙碌，从未谈过恋爱，他不介意以前任情场浪子的身份给Raul上一课。

好学生Raul点头如捣蒜，说：“所以我们之间的冷战，也是因人而异的情况了？”

被冷不丁的一问，Guti没明白他什么意思：“我们什么时候冷战了？”

Raul看了他一眼，又飞快地移开目光，装作若无其事地去切已经凉了的牛排：“一直都是啊，我跟你说话的时候，你没有理我。”

有这回事？Guti急了：“你别乱说啊——”

“就是昨天！我说你忘记给垃圾桶套垃圾袋，就丢了垃圾进去，你没有理我。”

有这回事？！Guti急速回忆了一番，妈的，好像还真有。当时他想着确实是自己做错了事，就乖乖闭嘴好了，省的又和Raul吵架。

可听Raul这般委屈地控诉他，Guti似乎能够理清Raul清奇的脑回路了：不以离婚为前提的吵架都是情趣，只有冷战才算真的伤心。想着Raul在RM发号施令这么多年，确实没有一个能和他享受吵架情趣的人。

“我是担心你生气了会和我分手，或者把我就地击毙。”

Raul惊讶地回答：“怎么会！血溅到木地板上很难擦的好吗！”

“.......”脑壳又疼。

总而言之，Raul的态度表明了他已经完全适应了老夫老妻的相处模式，情趣式的争吵，黏黏糊糊的电话，和没羞没臊的性爱。

既然如此，Guti也不再担心自己血溅三尺，或者离婚了。黑帮老大比他想象的更要依赖他。

“对不起，宝贝，我先道歉。然后我要告诉你，我有被感动到。”

“好好说话，别露出泪目的表情，恶心死了。”

Guti的眼泪立马从嘴角流了出来：“为了回报这份感动，邀请您豪华套房一夜游。”

那晚，Guti忘记了退一步海阔天空的至理名言。

  * 他腰腿酸痛，精神不振，仿佛身体被掏空，连续摁了十个闹铃都没能爬起来。



“好家伙，这是你新研究的杀人方法吗？杀人于无形，不用蹲地上擦血迹。”

Raul靠在枕头上抽一根迟来的事后烟，悠悠地说：“不，这是爱情带给我们的活力。Jose，谈恋爱真好，我还要谈。”

Guti痛苦地将脑袋埋进被子里。

Raul抽完烟，接起电话。那边Kaka通知他，密码箱已经破解了，让他赶快去一趟。通过背景音里Cris兴奋的吼叫，Raul估计着里面应该有好东西。

他穿好衣服，去了一看，果然不出他所料，一整箱新武器。

“哦哦哦这个突击抢！太酷了！还有激光测距仪！还有这个，能他妈的绕过拐角，这上手不是无敌了？”

Kaka按住激动得原地起飞的葡萄牙人，说：“别兴奋了，这些步枪你根本用不到，还没出门就被抓了。卖给军方吧。”

Raul赞同地点点头，端起一个黑色的庞然大物，掂量了一下：“这个狙击枪还不错，留下有用的，剩下的都卖了。”

Cris大失所望：“我们本来就是抢军方的，又要卖给他们？”

“胡说，明明是Atlético抢的，跟我们有什么关系？”

“您还是一如既往的不要脸。”

Raul当做没听到，接过Cris手中的一把枪，说：“这个不错，挺漂亮，我收下了。”

“可、可是，是我先选到的啊！”Cris欲哭无泪：“您也没有用它的机会吧？”

“不一定，下次出去办事——”

“相信我，不会有下次了。”

Kaka表情凝重地说，他给Cris擦屁股就够累了，不想再给Raul善后了。

最后Raul以防身为由强行抢走了那把手枪，为了弥补葡萄牙人，他将跳蚤市场买来的二手《如何抓住伴侣的心之恋爱篇》送给了他。

Raul觉得这本书写的不好，太啰嗦了，还是Kaka说的简单。

于是Guti提前收到了他的生日礼物。

装在纯白色的包装盒里，盒子上印着他最爱的皇马队徽。Guti心中一喜，难道Raul给他买了限量版更衣室球衣？

他满怀期待地打开了盒子。

盒子里躺着一把银色的鲁格SR手枪。

END

番外：

“你鬼叫什么啊，你一个警察没见过枪？”Cris鄙夷地说。

“我是个协警！每天工作是把睡在街头的醉汉送到收容所，给迷路的小孩找妈妈，以及扶老奶奶过马路！”

“你这么害怕，那送给我好了。”

“.....谢谢，我更害怕Raul知道了，拿它打爆了我的头。”


End file.
